


The cup check

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, mentioning Castiel, mentioning Dean Winchester, mentioning Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Misha had posted a vid in neon orange Shorts - not unusual so farBut this small little Clip left two other men slightly confused and curious.There is something they need to check.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as a fair warning....
> 
> No native Speaker no beta just spit it out so a lot of mistakes of any Kind ahead...... ^^

The cup check SPN FF

Jensen wasn’t sure. Since he had be informed and ‘accidentally’ followed the link he wasn’t sure. He had watched it tho…..  
The actor had seen the information on his phone, about another post of Misha Collins, and he had time at that moment…., he had clicked the link and watched the short gishwhes commercial the older one did now post daily since something came to an end.  
Well, Jensen thought, he hadn’t watched this clip completely on free will……., at first.  
But the facebook alarm settings they were provided with were still activated and Jensen was informed about any activities o that particular site.  
And again, he had time as his phone buzzed at that day.  
Now he was looking at the clip again, suspiciously shaking his head, he wasn’t sure.  
“No, I don’t think it’s real.” Jensen got a bit closer to the small screen.  
Jared tilted his head. He wasn’t sure either.  
“Na….” The younger one let out.  
He hadn’t seen this video before and wasn’t a bit suspicious at all as his stage mate stepped up to show him something on his phone, until he saw the clip.  
They were used to a lot of strange things coming from the eldest of the three of them and this wasn’t particularly awkward compared to other stuff he’d done and posted over the years.  
There was just………….something………. the two main actors couldn’t believe.  
“It is stuffed….” Jared guessed. “…but…..” He wasn’t quite sure himself.  
“It does look original I guess….” Jensen mentioned.  
Jared turned at the dark blond, his brows furrowed. “Have you seen the original?” He grinned, proud about his joke. Jensen just grimaced, still holding his phone and not reacting on the dark haired’s giggle.  
“I mean………..maybe it’s the orange?” Jensen thought shrugging his shoulders.  
Now Jared grimaced shaking his head in disbelieve. “It’s not the colour………. A colour cant make it bigger….., I guess…”  
Jared reached for the other actors phone and took it to have another closer look.  
It was really not easy to say if it was like that in nature or if the Castiel actor had stuffed in something to fill the neon orange, tight boxer shorts. But neither Jensen nor Jared could tell for sure.  
“He can’t be that packed!” Jared claimed but Jensen just questioning lifted one brow.  
Shrugging his shoulders again as he answered. “He might….”  
And than the child Jared could be kicked in…..  
“I wanna know….” The younger one looked up at Jensen who was walking over to the fridge getting out some water.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of some weeks the matter however was forgotten as Misha finally had a day on set again. They hadn’t seen each other over the summer break and there wasn’t a scene for the Angel on the show till now. And even today was basically re-enacting the last scenes from the final episode of Season 12.  
They greeted each other, talked about the free time and what they’d done over the two month but the clip the two main actors seemed so curious about didn’t occurred at any point.  
Instead there were quite simple conversations and eve silence while every one was checking own stuff on their phones.

It was, sadly for misha, right at set, as his character was laying on the ground, vulnerable and unprotected, and he pretending to be death as Jensen, who was kneeling right next, suddenly remembered about the not so small detail they had watched weeks ago.  
Jared was as Sam, supposed to look at his brother and then to turn, to get back to the house in the back. But for this shot he just needed to stay next to Dean who was kneeling next to their Angel.  
And he realised the look that Jensen was giving him right now. The older one had something in mind, so much was obvious but Jared didn’t get it until he saw the dark blond reaching south Misha’s body. A bright, barely hidden grin built up on Jared’s face and he nodded viciously giving his approval.  
And as usual Jensen just didn’t worked on restrains on set, especially with Jared around and he grabbed a real good handful, clutching the laying mans crotch.

Jared was more amused about the immediate reaction of the other actor on the ground.  
Misha tear his eyes open and almost jumped up at that foreign touch down there.  
He stared at his actor colleges in irritation and confusion and there was a clear conviction in those big blue eyes.  
Jared was just laughing but Jensen was not……

Something in Misha’s look hit him and left him slightly feeling guilty.  
The older actor got up, still looking judging on the other men as he asked for a break and without waiting for an answer went off, heading straight to his trailer.  
Jared looked after the other actor in confusion. They hadn’t crossed any line they hadn’t pinched at before. This behaviour was unusual especially for Misha who would have laughed with them even feeling uncomfortable and would have played along.  
That was an extreme reaction for their buddy to say it politely. 

But Jensen was behaving awkward too as he was staring after the dark haired ‘Angel’ as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Misha went to his trailer closing the door right behind and leaning against it.  
That was ridiculous, he thought, not sure what had getting into him to run off, and that was exactly what he’d done, like that.

But there was something he just couldn’t handle.  
Misha didn’t like the other two men hitting on him by any meaning and especially being touched by either of them left him nervous and uncomfortable.  
He always feared Jared one day going to far in his joking and since the youngest didn’t have any trouble with being real touch in general Misha struggled with being close to the tall man. And it wasn’t that he didn’t liked the childish actor it was just that misha for some reason never could handle being touched by either of them in a to personal way…..  
He always felt clumsy, ungainly when it came to that. And it left the older man feeling insecure, something he didn’t like at all.  
Normally he would go over that uncomfortable feeling by naming it but under these circumstances it wasn’t possible. What should he say, how should he joke about that…… Misha did not know and I left him insecure every time……….  
It was worse with Jensen tho but definitely something he struggled with when it comes to both ‘hunters’………..  
Misha sighed, leaning back in the one armchair he had in his trailer….

End chapter 1  
______________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

The cup check 

“……” Jared looked at his Cast-mate. Jensen had been silent since the third one of the triangle had left for the break he had asked for.  
The dark blond had sad down at the lake they were filming at for the day, a bit offside the set, staring at the dark water. It was close to midnight and a pale moon was starting to show.  
Jared just set down next to the other actor.  
“Ok, what’s up?” The tall man didn’t look at the other, just watched the silent water himself.  
Jensen would talk if he was ready or to tired to hide it anymore. And truth be told, Jared was really curious what had happened that triggered such an intense reaction.  
“…..we need to apologise……..” Jensen finally mentioned, still watching the water surface.  
Jared turned in irritation. “How……Why?” He got out. “What happened?!”  
And Jensen looked at his long term buddy. His big bright green eyes measuring the younger actor as if to decide if or what to say.  
“…….he is……!” Jensen stated suddenly. It took a moment for Jared to understand what he was talking about as it finally dawned on him.  
“Really!!” Jared sounded excited and grinned face wide.  
“Not……not as much as in the video but……..yeah……packed.” Jensen added.  
“Compared to what?!” Jared drilled.  
Now Jensen starred at him in disbelieve. “What do you think?!” “It’s not that I’ve seen a lot of other men’s jewels…!!!!” The dark blond sounded slightly offended.  
Jared chuckled, he hadn’t thought about that.

“But I guess I got to far…..” Jensen was again watching the surface and Jared looked at him. They knew each other way to long, and the younger one was sure, that there was something else.  
“…….man…the look…. He looked so…..spooked?” Jensen really sounded troubled about that.  
Jared wasn’t sure what the older one had seen but the misha he knew wasn’t someone who would be spooked so easily and definitely no one who would hold a grudge without saying anything at all. He did not think that they had gone to far, but he was curious even more what was behind the other actors reaction.  
Jensen watched carefully the younger man’s face, it was changing in strange way’s and again the dark blond wasn’t sure what to think of that.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went…………, Misha did not know how to call it, complicated for him, enjoyable for all the others, maybe?......  
Jensen had hold back after they had get back into scene again, but now that the dark blond had retrained himself for some reason, of course Jared had felt the urge to step in, torturing the Castiel actor.  
And still Misha didn’t feel comfortable around Jensen as well since he could never be sure if the dark blond wouldn’t do some awkward stuff again.  
But Jensen didn’t do anything and Misha was happy about that since he was busy fighting of Jared without looking as offended as before. He laughed and cursed jokingly but he just wanted that day to be over so bad…..  
There was a moment were Jared actually cornered him between his body and one of the wooden walls, and as it looked like joking to all the crew around, Misha knew that the taller one had been dead serious and that, for some reasons had been terrifying. Even more as the younger one had whispered something about; “…build…” and “…..liking it…”.  
Misha hadn’t understood what exactly Jared had said but he knew the way he did say it and none of that was a joke.  
Misha had slightly smiled after the Sam actor had let him go again but he was in a panic mood all night long.  
Around 3am he finally heard the redeeming call as the director yelled; “CUT!”.

Now he slumped in his armchair again, something he had done more often in those last few days than in all the years before.  
The dark haired actor shook his head he smiled sadly in exhaustion.  
That had gone way to far. And the 13th Season hadn’t even begun.

He’d never thought of himself as homophobic or anything close to that but for some reason Jared and Jensen made him nervous.  
Something the actor had thought often about over the years, and the only reason he could thing of why he felt like that, was a lack of experiences with that kind of relations and even that wouldn’t be a problem if he would be able to keep it on a friendship level………….  
And that’s were the problems start, because over the years Misha had figured something else……. Just simply, that he couldn’t see the other men just as friends……  
And with this things got really complicated…..

But he was done for this month, and Misha cling to that, hoping that, like always, he would have cooled down the day he would be on set again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen was lingering in front of the trailer. He had been here two times by now and still couldn’t overcome the restrains he had. The actor was about to leave again as Jared bumped into him. “Still wanna apologize?”  
“Yeah man it’s Misha.” “He was really freaked….” Jensen mentioned.  
Jared grinned. “You ever thought about why?” In his mind there were a lot of options he liked to think about.  
Jensen turned at the smiling and childish nodding friend, his own face grimaced as if he didn’t understand. As if it was the most absurd thing he’d ever heard.  
Jared just smiled it of like he was used to do when ever Jensen got kinda angry or was about to lose it. It always was a fluid transition and sometimes even the younger actor couldn’t tell if the anger was real or just a play.  
But this time it seemed that he had hit a point that was preoccupying the older.  
“Ok, spit it out! What is it? You’ve been a bit off since the cup check.” Jared’s smile softened and as usual it had a calming affect on Jensen who sighed slightly.  
“Comm’on what is it?” Jared encouraged his friend and comrade.  
But Jensen just gnawed on hi lower lip.  
“You’re a fool….” Jared finally stated. Both of them still standing in front of the third actors trailer.  
“You know you like him but you’d never made a move and as amusing as watching or commenting this is, I can’t understand why you’d never even tried. I mean isn’t it obvious to you that he likes you too…..?” Again Jensen looked at the younger man in disbelieve and scepticism.  
“Ohh come on!!!!! You two act around each other like a newly couple, trying to figure out what kind of move is allowed without scaring off the other one……”  
“Shut up it’s not…..” Jensen snapped and Jared rose a brow, questioning.  
“Wait, is it because of me?” He let out on a sudden thought.  
And truth to his thought, Jensen did look caught.  
“It is just…..this is……” The dark blond gestured between them.  
“Working?” Jared asked suspicious.  
“No…..! I mean yes but that is not what I mean…….” He sounded offended again.  
“Since this……” Jared copied the gesture Jensen had done a few seconds ago and grinned.  
“….is stable enough to give it a try….. I would say…”  
Now Jensen starred at the taller one in complete shock.  
“YOU wanna try him yourself……..!” Jensen figured and felt proud as Jared blushed all of a sudden. “Thanks for making me the pretext to your own imaginations.” Jensen complained jokingly. He felt more at ease knowing the easy going giant by his side.  
*Wait what was he thinking?!*

Jared had already made a decision as he walked at the door, knocked and just stepped in without any hesitation at all.  
Jensen was less spontaneous and needed a moment to follow.  
The two main actors of the show looked around the moment they were in Misha’s trailer.  
The oldest was still on the leather armchair, on hand clawing at the fabric the other holding his head, hiding his blushed face and eyes.  
“………..You know I could hear you the whooooole time???!”  
He questioned in a slightly higher voice than usual. Embarrassed and confused at what he had heard before.

And while Jensen felt the same embarrassment, Jared was still looking around in this relatively bright room.  
Since Jensen trailer had become something like the living-, or main-room for all of them this was the first time they were actually in Misha’s trailer.  
“It’s cozy..” Jared chimed, nodding and smiling again.  
“Thanks…” The blue eyed let out a bit sarcastic, and still holding his head.

Jensen finally scratched his neck. “Mish…I…sorry man…. I didn’t mean to….”  
“It was …….” He tried but didn’t get it out.  
“He…..We were curious actually!” Jared blurred out without any filter as usual.  
One of his best and worst quality, Jensen thought apologetic shrugging his shoulders and looking at Misha.  
Who was obviously, completely and totally confused.  
“What?!”  
“The video for gishwhes…..you know the orange shorts.” Jared pointed out, still looking around at the small room.  
“…..What?” The dark haired still couldn’t follow.  
“The one you posted on facebook or twitter or whatever..” Jensen went in.  
“It was really……” Jared made a measuring gesture.  
“Oh, back to the dick jokes?.....” Misha asked, slightly pissed about that constant matter. He was well build, he remembered himself, there was no reason to feel embarrassed or ashamed, regardless of the youngest permanent teasing.  
“……” Jensen realised the sudden change on Misha’s face.  
“..Ah no…. It’s not for… It’s the opposite!” He almost pressed out. Hell, jokingly flirting with the other actor was way easier than talking about this stuff………………..  
Jared just watched and smiled….

End part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not mine by any meaning and this here was a fiction even though there might be some links to reality. But I am aware that this isn’t real, I just used the chemistry between those men to write what might could be, not what is……. Sorry ^^P
> 
> Where the idea came from:
> 
> Chicon 2017
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j2Ae1H69io
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy1dIRmI3L4  
> at the beginning….
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t_FbWsTa2I  
> at the end…….  
>  
> 
> Just to show their chemistry:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tefaXuc7D0  
> J2M Jibcon 8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKMgcmoYHVE  
> M+JP Jibcon 7
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEwn_Zjz1pU  
> M+JP Jibcon 8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqRI7daQq8I  
> M+JA Jibcon 8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZX-tJbwl2g  
> J2M Christmas
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiET4ZGzK84
> 
> SDCC 2017
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5oyYQ61Fxc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21freO3n5Wc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7URHckfCKUE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPU1sYsVfRQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3F2SxnXBpU
> 
>  


End file.
